


Date night

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fangirling/Fanboying, GAY AWAKENINGS, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet the Family, Other, Relationship Reveal, Reunions, Team as Family, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: They can still salvage Date night.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neal Caffrey/Mozzie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know for tags.
> 
> Also time wise this is set post anklet but without the whole Nazi gold plot of the third season, yes Mozzie stole it but he and Neal decided to give it to the museum, they felt letting the Feds handle it would take too long and the history would get lost in the shuffle of bureaucracy at least that was Mozzie's explanation when Peter found out about the opening showing.

"Best behavior." Peter said as they entered the building, for once not only speaking to Neal since Jones and Diana were both almost vibrating with excitement.

Neal couldn't particularly blame them, UNCLE was the best of the best of the Alphabet organizations, even Mozzie agreed and getting Mozzie to admit anything good about an Alphabet organization was practically impossible.

As for Neal he'd never heard anything good or bad about UNCLE, most of his knowledge was matter of fact, distant, or outdated.

"Boss, you have to let me talk to Director Teller, please." Diana begged.

"Not what we're here for." Peter said.

"If Diana gets to talk to Teller then I get to talk to Illya Kuryakin." Jones said.

Neal couldn't help his snicker, they sounded like children arguing over how to make an outing equal.

"Neal." Peter said, disapproval evident.

"I didn't say anything." Neal said innocently.

"I know." Peter said, giving him a look.

Neal merely smiled and shrugged, tilting his head innocently.

Peter shook his head and they continued through the building until they came to an office where an older man stood at attention, clearly waiting for their arrival.

Jones let out a squeal while Diana pouted.

Peter approached the man with an air of professionalism and held out his hand for the man to shake.

"Agent Kuryakin, it's a pleasure to meet you." Peter said.

"Yes, pleasure." The man said shortly, Russian accent obvious.

"Shall we begin?" Peter asked as he reached for the files they had brought.

Kuryakin shook his head, "We wait." 

"For who?" Jones asked before he flinched when Kuryakin's turned his cold eyes to him.

Diana snickered and then froze as that cold gaze fell on her.

"Not very professional, this is not the Russian way." Kuryakin growled.

"Well, we're American, mostly." Neal said, grinning when that gaze focused on him, it had nothing on his father's stare, "We're more like a family than anything."

Kuryakin frowned and Neal only continued to smile.

"I'm Neal Caffrey." Neal offered his hand to the Russian, "Resident art expert and connoisseur."

"Emphasis on the 'con'." Jones muttered as Kuryakin shook Neal's hand, pausing to turn Neal's arm to get a look at Neal's watch.

"Something wrong?" Neal asked, curious.

"Watch, where did you get?" Kuryakin asked as he released Neal's hand.

Neal looked at his watch, twisting it to sit more comfortably on his wrist.

"Family heirloom, it was my father's." Neal said with an eyebrow lift, he wondered if Kuryakin would question it further.

"...Is good watch, sturdy." Kuryakin said after moment.

"I know." Neal said, ignoring the curious glance Peter sent him.

A woman entered before Peter could ask the questions that were suddenly rolling around in his head, he'd talk with Neal later.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting long." The woman began with a smile, "Gaby Teller." She said as she offered her hand to Peter.

"Yes!" Diana whispered delightedly.

Teller raised an eyebrow at her.

"Big fan." Diana admitted, "You were one of my inspirations to become FBI."

Teller smiled, "Well, I'm glad to have inspired you." 

Diana grinned with little stars in her eyes as Peter refocused them on their new case, Diana and Jones taking dutiful notes each time Teller or Kuryakin spoke.

"Am I guessing correctly that Teller was your gay awakening?" Neal whispered to Diana.

Diana stomped on Neal's foot making Peter glance over at them.

"Nothing wrong with that." Neal said softly, "If you like the older ones."

Jones snorted, "You can't say they aren't hot, even passed their prime."

Neal could almost feel Kuryakin's eyes on them but ignored it.

"I'm sorry but Peril could never be beyond his prime." Neal said, his father's words finding their way out of him.

"Peril?" Jones asked confused at the same time something cracked and somehow the table split in two, falling in pieces toward the center.

"Damnit, Illya, you need to stop breaking our tables." Teller snapped as she rescued her files from spilling all over the floor, the rest of them were not so lucky.

"Is cheaply made, Russian table would not break." Kuryakin said with a look that was almost a pout.

Teller glared at the Russian, "You are so lucky we were almost finished."

Kuryakin shrugged and rose from his chair, "Must speak with you." The Russian said as he lifted the woman from her chair.

"Oh." Jones said softly.

Neal glanced over, "Did you just have your own gay awakening?" He asked as Kuryakin carried Teller from the office.

Jones glares at Neal as Peter let out a low groan of embarrassment.

"Maybe." Jones admitted reluctantly as Neal stared at him expectantly.

Neal snickered, "That's adorable." 

"You can't tell me they aren't hot." Jones said.

"Jones is right, I'm gay and I know Kuryakin is handsome." Diana admitted.

"Sure, they look nice but I wouldn't touch them if you paid me a million dollars." Neal told them.

"Oh?" Peter questioned.

Neal grinned, "Mozzie would kill me for getting involved with spies, even for a payday."

Peter shook his head at Neal's non answer. He'd been shocked to discover that Neal and Mozzie were, in fact, in some sort of committed relationship. Nothing that a normal person would consider a relationship, not really, but Neal and Mozzie didn't seem to care how other people viewed them.

Although the fact that Mozzie helped them on cases occasionally should have clued Peter in, especially with the man's noticable dislike of Feds and Authority.

Peter knew there was more to Neal's reluctance than just Mozzie but for now he let it go, they had a case to close.

\---

Neal was good, Peter had to admit as he listened to him talk his way into their target's good graces, flirting and complimenting.

"What do you know about his family?" Teller asked suddenly.

They were all in the Van with Diana and Jones while Kuryakin played bodyguard to Neal.

"Neal's family?" Diana asked, "nothing, we've only met Mozzie."

"Mozzie?" Teller asked with curiosity.

"Boyfriend." Peter said shortly.

Jones and Diana choked and turned to stare at Peter.

'He's not my boyfriend.' Neal's voice interrupted anything they might have said, 'Boyfriend falls short of what Moz is to me.' Neal explained.

'Is very sweet.' Kuryakin's voice told them.

'Thanks, you should know that I'm missing Date night for this.' Neal told them.

"I'll spring for that nice wine Mozzie likes and Elizabeth's cookies." Peter promised.

There was a long pause.

'Mozzie says he finds that agreeable.' Neal said.

"Neal, is Mozzie there?" Peter asked slowly.

'....I needed a date.' Neal said eventually.

"Then how are you missing Date night?" Diana asked.

"'Missions don't count as Dates, Peril, no matter how nice the venue.'" Teller said, clearly quoting someone.

Jones' eyes widened and he exchanged glances with Diana.

"'Peril'?" Diana felt brave enough to ask.

'Nickname.' Kuryakin growled out shortly.

'We found the safe.' Neal said, 'I should be able to crack it, Kuryakin keep watch, Moz?' Neal said as he and Mozzie got to work.

'Got painting, now what?' Kuryakin's voice questioned.

There was a long pause and then.

'Nevermind.' Kuryakin said.

Teller giggled, "What is it, Illya?" 

'Strange, boy and friend are holding painting in plain sight.' Kuryakin said, 'No one is looking or questioning.'

'It's all about being confident, looking like you belong.' Neal said.

"Don't get too confident, Neal." Peter warned.

Kuryakin drew in an audible breath and Peter tensed.

'Hand off complete.' Neal said.

"Hand off?" Peter asked, "What hand off?"

'The one that lets us walk out the front door without getting caught. Honestly, Peter, there's a reason the Burke's seven only pulled the one heist.' Neal said, Peter could almost see Neal's eye roll.

"The reason was that most of them are law enforcement." Peter said as someone knocked on the Van's doors.

Diana opened the door to tell them to go away and paused.

"I believe this is for you." A cultured voice said.

Teller's head whipped around so fast Peter thought she'd get whiplash.

"Napoleon." She whispered.

"Hello, Gaby." The man smiled and climbed into the Van, handing the painting to Jones before pulling Teller into a deep kiss which she returned.

"I thought she and Kuryakin were..." Jones whispered to Diana.

"It's called a Triad." Neal's voice startled them.

"You knew?!" Diana asked.

"It was hard not to when Dad would tell stories, of course, in the stories they were kind of dead." Neal explained as he, Mozzie, and Kuryakin climbed into the now cramped Van.

Kuryakin moved until he and Teller could trade places, Teller and Napoleon taking seats on his lap, giving them a little bit more room as Neal and Mozzie leaned against one of worktables as the Van left the scene.

"You thought us dead?" Teller asked.

"Kind of hard not to when you're shot point blank in the chest," Napoleon looked at Kuryakin, "and there was a lot of blood after Neal came out, you told me to go and then didn't show up at our place." Napoleon said softly, "What was I supposed to think, what was I supposed to do?"

Teller and Kuryakin exchanged glances.

"You did good." Kuryakin said eventually, pressing a kiss to Napoleon's lips, "Kept our boy safe."

"How's that gay awakening going?" Neal asked Jones.

"Shut up." Jones growled as he shifted in his seat.

Neal laughed and leaned into Mozzie as the Van turned a corner.

"You know we still have time until our reservation." Mozzie told Neal, "Date night can still be a go."

Neal glance at Napoleon and then Mozzie.

"Fine, but the Suit better pony up on that wine and those cookies." Mozzie said with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

Neal gave Mozzie a quick kiss and then went to speak with the driver.

"Hey!" Peter shouted as Neal climbed over him to talk with the driver.

Neal pulled back and returned to Mozzie.

The Van pulled to a stop too soon to have reached the UNCLE offices and Peter frowned.

"The reservation is under Solo." Neal told Napoleon woth a smile, "And don't worry, dinner is pre-paid, enjoy."

Napoleon opened his mouth.

"Come on, it's not everyday that my parents are reunited." Neal grinned while Peter, Diana, and Jones choked from shock.

"You're a good boy." Napoleon said, pressing a kiss to Neal's forehead.

"I know, now go away. Also," Neal held out a card. "Please feel free to stay here. And never mention this again."

Napoleon looked at the card and grinned, "You just don't want us back at your place."

"You are absolutely correct." Neal agreed, "You're my parents."

"Parents." Diana echoed faintly as the three left the Van.

"Yeah." Neal said.

"How?" Jones found his voice to ask.

"Not sure, exactly, I'm pretty sure Napoleon is my Biological Father and Gaby is my mother, but without a DNA test it's impossible to know for sure, either way Illya is as much my Father as Napoleon is." Neal explained and fiddled with his watch, "The watch was Illya's Father's watch, when Napoleon thought he was dead he took it and gave it to me when I learned how to tell time." 

"Right, well, we still have paperwork to finish and a painting to return to it's proper place." Peter said with a cough.

"And Date night to salvage." Mozzie spoke up.

"And Date night to salvage." Peter agreed with a sigh as the Van began to move again.

\---

A/n: so, believe it or not this was meant to be Peter/Neal/El, and the first one I wrote was but then I didn't like it so I rewrote it and I like this one better.

My self prompt basically boiled down to Napoleon Solo is Neal Caffrey's Father/ raises Neal after an attack on UNCLE leaves him believing his lovers Illya and Gaby are dead, because my mind saw so many similarities between the two characters.


End file.
